


Lungs Burning, Hearts Pounding

by thesunflowerchild



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: I promise, M/M, Skinny Dipping, This is pure fluff, hi i’m still terrible at tagging, mark convinces donghyuck to go skinny dipping, not a lick of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesunflowerchild/pseuds/thesunflowerchild
Summary: “Hey, I have an idea,” Mark said.Donghyuck looked back at Mark to see the older boy stripping off all his clothes.“Mark, what are you doing?!”
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 13
Kudos: 93





	Lungs Burning, Hearts Pounding

**Author's Note:**

> hi the tags and summary sound nsfw but i promise this story isn’t!
> 
> more fluffy markhyuck for you! this one doesn’t have a lick of angst. none! nada!
> 
> things  
> ~ this is my first time posting on my phone and i hate it  
> ~ i didn’t know what to name this story so i just came up with something  
> ~ i’ve always wanted to skinny dip but i’ve never had the chance, so i just made markhyuck do it because it was just a cute concept  
> ~ yes 
> 
> so anyway, please leave me a comment and kudos and come yell/cry/scream/talk with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/thesunniechild)!

“This has been so nice, Mark,” Donghyuck said, relaxing in his boyfriend’s arms with a hot cup of tea. “Thanks for bringing me with you,”

“Of course!” Mark exclaimed. “I couldn’t imagine coming up here for a whole week without you,” he said. “Well, maybe with Johnny, but-”

Donghyuck snorted. “Well I’m glad you chose me.”

“Of course, baby,” Mark chuckled, gently rubbing Donghyuck’s upper arms. 

A comfortable silence fell upon them as they finished their hot drinks, nothing but the fire crackling in the fireplace to be heard.

“Hey, I have an idea,” Mark said, putting down his empty mug and carefully moving away from Donghyuck. “Come with me.”

Donghyuck curiously followed Mark outside and onto the long wooden pier on the lake. 

“Look at the stars,” Donghyuck said, his neck craned upwards to the inky black sky.

Then, a grunt. Donghyuck looked back at Mark to see the older boy stripping off all his clothes. 

“Mark, what are you doing?!” he gasped, his neck heating up in embarrassment.

“I haven’t done this in forever!” Mark exclaimed happily, kicking off his underwear in Donghyuck’s direction. Then, he jumped off the pier and into the water, completely naked.

Donghyuck gasped again and scurried over to the edge of the pier, watching the dark water for his boyfriend to surface. He was just about to start panicking when Mark’s head of brown hair popped up, coughing, sputtering, and laughing. He leaned backwards to float on his back, splashing at the water with his hands. 

“Come on in! The water’s fine!” He yelled gleefully, despite the fact that Donghyuck was  _ right there _ . 

“Are you crazy?!” Donghyuck yelled back, folding his arms in front of him defensively. 

“Come on, baby, it’s fun!” Mark laughed. “My cousins and I used to do this all the time when we were little.”

“Isn’t it cold?”

“No! The water is warmer than it is up there!”   
  


“Mark, I can’t believe you’re skinny dipping, in a lake, on a mountain, in the cold, in the middle of the night!”

“ _ Baby _ , it’s not that bad!”

“Mark,”

“Donghyuck,”

Donghyuck sighed, annoyed, and glared down at his very comfortable, very annoying, very  _ naked  _ boyfriend, who was now floating on his chest.

“Your  _ ass  _ is literally  _ exposed _ , and you’re telling me to do the same?!”

Mark groaned and turned himself upright in the water, making tiny movements with his hands to send him spinning in circles. “Like you said earlier, we’re on a mountain. We’re literally in the middle of nowhere! No one is around, no one but me will be able to see your cute little butt.”

Donghyuck scoffed and tightened his arms around himself. “I just-”

But before Donghyuck was able to get anything else out of his mouth, a wet hand wrapped itself around his ankle and yanked him into the water - jeans, t-shirt, shoes, and all.

Mark screeched with laugher as Donghyuck came to the surface, sputtering and choking on water.

“Why did you do that?!” Donghyuck yelled, launching to slap Mark’s bare shoulder.

Mark yelped and laughed again, reaching out to grab his boyfriend by his forearms. “Because you were talking too much.”

Donghyuck huffed and lifted his arms out of the water. “Well now what am I supposed to do?”

“Take your clothes off,” Mark shrugged, turning to paddle away from Donghyuck.

“Mark,”

“Come on! Let me see your pretty skin in the moonlight!”

“You’re impossible.”

“You’re stubborn!” Mark yelled from where he was doggy paddling around, quite some distance away from Donghyuck.

“Am not,” Donghyuck muttered to himself, reaching down into the water to undo his jeans. “I lost both shoes, by the way!” He yelled to Mark’s back. When his boyfriend didn’t respond, Donghyuck huffed again, rolling his eyes as he yanked his jeans off and onto the pier. “I’ll have you know that those were Gucci slides that Doyoung paid good money for!” Still nothing. Donghyuck shimmied (well, as best as he could while treading water) out of his underwear and soon it joined his jeans. Next came his shirt, and then Donghyuck was trying his best to ward off the red from his cheeks as he slowly swam over to Mark.

“I hate you.”

Mark spun around, a bright smile decorating his face. “You took off your clothes!”

Donghyuck hung his head, absolutely mortified.

Mark giggled and pulled the younger boy into his arms. “Doesn’t it feel nice? Exhilarating?” 

“I guess,” Donghyuck muttered.

“You  _ guess _ ?” Mark guffawed. “It’s  _ wonderful _ !”

Donghyuck burst into laughter, hiding his face in the crook of Mark’s neck. 

“Got you,” Mark smiled, lifting a hand to stroke at Donghyuck’s wet hair.

Donghyuck hummed and smiled against Mark’s skin. He broke away from the older and flopped back to float, staring up at the stars. “It’s so pretty,”

“You’re prettier,” Mark said quietly as he moved to float by Donghyuck’s side.

Donghyuck splashed Mark and laughed when the older coughed at the water up his nose. When Mark threw himself at Donghyuck, the younger began swimming towards the pier as fast as he could, laughing and screaming, accidentally swallowing water, lungs burning, and hearts pounding. 

Mark caught up to Donghyuck and tackled him, wrapping the younger in his arms and holding him tightly.

“I’m going to kiss you now,” he whispered, smoothing his hands across Donghyuck’s warm skin.

“Well stop talking about it and just do it, you big dummy,” Donghyuck whispered back, closing the space between his and Mark’s face. 

“Okay,” Mark breathed, pressing his lips to his boyfriend’s plush ones. 

When they broke apart for air, Donghyuck grinned and splashed a huge wave of water into Mark’s face, screeching as he swam away. 

“You little,” Mark grumbled under his breath as he tried to catch up with Donghyuck, but the younger was too far ahead. 

And there they spent until the wee hours of the morning, kissing, chasing, splashing, screaming, and laughing under the moon and stars.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos & comments = me happy  
> me happy = me want to write more  
> me write more = you happy  
> you happy = kudos & comments
> 
> repeat :)


End file.
